darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Aby Shooto
Aby Shooto, also known simply as Abbs, was a Jedi Knight who used her incredible intuitive nature and connection to the Force, supplemented by vast amounts of Kaf-Pow, to solve crimes and make bad people go away. A student of the legendary Jedi Master and former sniper Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she earned her spurs during the Jedi Order's troubles with the Lost Tribe of Sith based on Korriban. Aby personally tracked down no less than five Sith Lords, two Sith Underlords, and nineteen Sith Apprentices, leading them into various traps whereupon they were struck down by other Knights. She fought against the tyrant Lord Disney, in the Mission to kill Lord Disney, but despite hundreds along side her trying, she was struck down. Biography Early years Aby was born in the last days of the Yuuzhan Vong War to Mr. and Mrs. Shooto, who lived in one of the few surviving enclaves of Human residents on Coruscant. Discovered to be strong with the Force not long after the dust had settled, she was taken to Ossus, where she promptly got lost in the back paddock. Several days later, she finally emerged from the glen, carrying two sacks full of ancient Jedi relics, including an early version of the weapon that had inadvertently become her surname. It was during her time there that Abby became addicted to caffeine; try as they might, the teachers just couldn't wean her from the stuff. During her teen years, Aby struck up an interest in the sciences, specifically, the science of criminology and forensic science. She also began to adopt a rather grim manner of dress, preferring dark, non-standard outfits that would not have been out of place at a funeral. Even more strangely, she developed a habit of sleeping in small, lidded boxes that were barely larger than she was. This was in contrast to most of the boys in her level, who preferred tattered street clothes and attempted to build black lightsabers, against both the laws of physics and the advice of their teachers. Work with the Order When the reclusive Jedi Master known as Leroy Jethro Gibbs came to Ossus in search of a Padawan, he was intrigued by the potential—and oddities—of Aby. Gibbs, a former sniper who had fought with the New Republic against the Imperials during the Galactic Civil War, trained her in the delicate art and subtle science of tracking down agents of the Dark Side, and specifically the Sith, as well as preventing acts of mass-murder and planet destruction. Despite her quirks, and there were many, Gibbs took a liking to Aby (though not in that way, you pervert). She eventually passed her trials and entered into formal service to the Jedi Order just after the conclusion of the Second Galactic Civil War. Like her mentor, she didn't particularly care for the new Chief of State, and sometimes entertained the thought of eliminating her. Some time later, when a lost tribe of Sith tried to reach out from Korriban to spread their baleful and malign influence throughout the galaxy, Aby took a proactive lead in tracking their movements and exposing them for other Jedi to trap and kill. However, one of her first attempts, on the planet of Muunilinst, nearly went disastrously wrong. The Sith in question, a middle-aged Muun male, nearly escaped after a chance encounter with another Muun who looked almost exactly like him. Aby was unable to spot the minute differences, but the Sith was nevertheless successfully hunted down when Gibbs stepped in and delivered the final blow. She never quite forgot that incident, and resolved to never let another evildoer get away. Mission to kill Lord Disney Aby was one of hundreds who joined the mission to kill the tyrant Lord Disney. Although momentarily trapping him, he soon got free, and cut her in half with his Disneysaber. Personality and traits s to help solve crimes.]] Abby was the consummate Jedi detective, with the exception that she was very socially needy. She bonded easily, making friends with just about every member of the Order, and hugging random strangers (oddly, she also didn't get it on very much, though she may have contented herself with playing around). Despite her dark dress, she was very upbeat, and even bubbly to the point of hyperactivity. Aby was also incredibly intelligent, often bragging about her ability to literally get away with murder if she so desired. Appearances *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' Category:Extremely sexy females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Sexual In-Your-Endos Category:Desd Category:Dead people